Your Lips
by irregularpath
Summary: Awalnya biasa saja, memang Mark menyukai Haechan tetapi hari itu bibir Haechan sangat mengganggu pikirannya sampai akhirnya pertahanan milik seorang Mark Lee harus runtuh dan Mark memutuskan untuk mencari tau bagaimana rasanya bibir milik Lee Haechan. Markhyuck. Markchan. Mark Lee x Lee Donghyuck. NCT. YAOI


**Your Lips**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark duduk termenung menatap lapangan basket di luar sana. Pikirannya berkecamuk entah apa yang dipikirkan, bahkan teman sebangkunya yang dari tadi sedang berbicara dengan menggebu diabaikannya. Mark bosan, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menantang. Memangnya apa yang cukup menantang? Pikir Mark.

"Hey Mark Lee mungkin lebih baik aku berbicara dengan tembok daripada orang sepertimu. Menyebalkan" Haechan, teman sebangku yang sejak tadi diabaikan oleh Mark. Ia adalah sosok manis yang sangat menggemaskan walau terkadang juga sedikit menyebalkan dan sebagai tambahan Mark sedikit menyukainya.

Siapa yang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyukai anak itu, Haechan itu seperti membawa energi positif terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya. Ketika melihat tawa atau senyum Haechan rasanya secara otomatis kalian juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Oleh sebab itu Mark menjulukinya sebagai matahari dan dengan senang hati Haechan menerima hal itu.

"Memang hal tidak penting apa yang ingin kamu ceritakan hm?" ucap Mark sambil menatap Haechan lekat dengan memangku wajahnya ditangan, seolah menunjukkan ia siap mendengarkan semua cerita Haechan. Tetapi yang didapatkan oleh Mark adalah dengusan penuh kekesalan dan wajah sebal dengan bibir yang membentuk pout menggemaskan.

Mark tertawa melihat teman sebangkunya itu, memang sangat menyenangkan bisa menggodanya. Mark memperhatikan semua wajah Haechan lebih teliti lagi, dimulai dengan rambut coklatnya yang begitu lembut, warna kulitnya yang terlihat bersinar, hidungnya yang menggemaskan, mata besarnya yang seringkali membuat Mark terhipnotis dan yang terakhir adalah bibir merah yang menggoda.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa saat setelah menatap bibir ranum Haechan, ia pikir ia gila sesaat ketika berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika mencium bibir tersebut, sepertinya bibir itu sangat manis rasanya seperti coklat mungkin. Haechan hanya menatap Mark keheranan, sepertinya Mark hari ini sedang tidak waras.

.

.

.

"Mark tangkap bolanya!" teriak Lucas dengan penuh semangat, mereka berdua sedang bertanding basket dengan kelas sebelah. Yah walau bukan pertandingan serius hanya sekedar mengisi waktu luang saat guru sedang mengadakan rapat tapi tetap saja mereka ingin menang, agak egois memang mereka.

Mark menangkap bola dengan cekatan, teriakan terdengar heboh yang berasal dari siswa siswi yang sedaritadi asik menonton pertandingan para pria tampan di sekolah, sayang untuk dilewatkan. Bagaimana tidak disana ada Mark, Lucas, Jaehyun, Hyunjin, Bang Chan dan Minho. Perpaduan yang luar biasa.

Ketika Mark bersiap akan melempar bola kearah ring, Hyunjin datang menghadang sambil tertawa. Mark sebenarnya bingung tapi biar saja Hyunjin memang hobi menertawakan hal yang tidak lucu.

"Hei lihat ke arah Renjun dan Haechan di sudut lapangan" ucap Hyunjin sedikit berbisik, Mark dengan cepat tentu saja melihat kedua orang tersebut. Yang ia lihat Renjun sedang mengusap wajah Haechan disekitar bibir anak itu, Mark pun tanpa sadar bukan melempar bola ke arah ring tetapi ke arah Renjun.

Beruntung Renjun cukup peka dengan bahaya yang akan menghampiri dan kemudian ia menampik bola oranye tersebut. Haechan cukup shock karena lemparan Mark bukannya biasa saja tetapi sangat kuat, bagaimana jika itu melukai dirinya dan Renjun.

"MARK LEE KAU GILA YAH?!"

Teriakan Renjun tersebut hanya dihadiahi dengan tatapan Mark yang kebingungan seperti orang bodoh, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa berbuat hal senekat itu. Siswa siswi yang menyaksikan hal tersebut berbisik membicarakan Mark yang aneh, sementara teman-temannya yang lain juga kebingungan sepertinya terkecuali Hyunjin yang asik tertawa.

Alasan Hyunjin tertawa adalah karena ia sadar dengan obsesi aneh Mark terhadap bibir ranum milik Haechan.

Ketika Mark ingin minta maaf, bel tanda waktu kosong mereka telah berakhir membuat hal itu tertunda karena Renjun dan Haechan sudah pergi dengan perasaan yang kesal.

.

.

.

Mark beruntung karena ia tidak sekelas dengan Renjun kalau tidak sudah dipastikan dia tidak bisa fokus dengan penjelasan guru Choi didepan sana karena Renjun akan menerornya dengan tatapan membunuh khas Huang Renjun. Fokus? Yang benar saja, Mark sedari tadi hanya tidur diatas meja dengan beralaskan lengannya sambil menatap Haechan yang sibuk mencatat.

"Mark ayo catat nanti kamu dihukum" Haechan tetap sibuk mencatat namun tentu saja dia sadar lelaki disampingnya ini hanya menatapnya, hal itu sedikit menganggunya bahkan telinganya memerah. Jujur saja ia malu ditatap oleh Mark.

"Kamu menggemaskan saat serius begitu Chan"

Haechan dengan cepat menatap Mark dengan bingung, kenapa teman sebangkunya ini makin aneh, apa terlalu lama bergaul dengan Lucas?

Haechan pun mendekatkan posisi wajahnya hingga berada didepan wajah Mark, napas hangat mereka berdua saling beradu menerpa wajah masing-masing. Rasanya sedikit menggelitik tetapi keduanya sangat menikmati momen tersebut.

"Mark kamu sakit?" tanya Haechan dengan pelan, Mark hanya membalas pertanyaan Haechan dengan senyuman yang tampan. Dia tidak tau saja tiba-tiba Haechan seperti merasakan serangan jantung, tetapi Haechan sangat mampu mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Haechan, sebenarnya aku..." kata-kata Mark menggantung, ditatapnya dengan intens bibir Haechan yang sungguh mengganggu dirinya hari ini. Secara perlahan Mark memajukan wajahnya pada Haechan, ia tau perbuatan ini sangat gila tapi dia tidak bisa menahan hal ini lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin mencicipi bibir yang terlihat manis seperti coklat itu.

Ketika hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan, tinggal selangkah lagi Mark bisa menuntaskan rasa terpendamnya dan juga Haechan yang dengan jantung berdebar menunggu ciuman pertama yang akan direbut oleh Mark.

Kegiatan mendebarkan itu harus dibatalkan karean guru Choi berteriak memanggil nama mereka berdua yang membuat seisi kelas menatap mereka berdua. Untung saja mereka mengira kedua orang tersebut sedang tidur bukan melakukan hal tidak sopan.

Keduanya menghembuskan napas lega, setidaknya mereka tidak ketahuan tetapi mereka berdua juga sedikit kecewa karena gagal berciuman.

"Pak, saya izin ke toilet" belum sempat guru Choi mengiyakan perkataan Mark, anak itu sudah keluar dari kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"dasar anak nakal!"

Haechan pun hanya tertunduk memikirkan Mark. Apa Mark serius ingin menciumnya?

.

.

.

Mark yang sedang berada diatap sekolah sedari tadi hanya berbaring sambil menatap langit biru yang tidak ternoda oleh setitik awan pun, sangat cerah tidak seperti pikirannya yang kalut. Selama ini Mark selalu berusaha untuk menahan napsunya untuk mencium bibir Haechan.

Tetapi rasanya ia semakin serakah dan tetap ingin merasakan bibir Haechan. Sebenarnya Mark juga kebingungan kenapa semakin hari, rasanya semakin parah keinginannya ini. Dalam dirinya seperti terjadi perang antara iblis dan malaikat.

Sementara asik dengan pemikirannya, Mark tidak sadar kalau sesosok lelaki mungil yang sedari tadi memenuhi isi kepalanya sedang jalan mendekat dengan perlahan. Dari cara berjalannya Haechan seperti ragu untuk mendekati Mark. Ini memalukan tetapi dia juga butuh sebuah kejelasan, pikir Haechan.

"uhm... Mark?"

Mark yang terkejut refleks mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sementara Haechan sendiri tidak berani menatap wajah Mark.

"Ada apa Haechan? Kelas sudah selesai?"

Canggung. Keduanya cukup sadar bahwa hawa diantara mereka beribu kali lebih canggung daripada saat awal mereka mulai berkenalan dahulu kala.

"Tidak..."

Mark hanya diam berusaha membiarkan Haechan merangkai kata yang ingin disampaikan kepada dirinya, tetapi tetap saja mata Mark kembali fokus pada bibir Haechan yang sedari tadi digigiti pemiliknya karena rasa gugup yang sedang melanda. Mark jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika ia yang mengigiti bibir itu.

Karena keterdiaman Haechan yang cukup lama akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk mendekati Haechan. Dirinya sendiri juga memutuskan untuk mengalah terhadap ego yang dimilikinya, tidak peduli dia akan menyesal nantinya tetapi Mark memilih lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali.

Ketika Mark sudah tepat berada didepan Haechan, anak itu semakin menunduk dalam. Didalam hatinya Haechan merutuki dirinya karena sangat pengecut tidak berani melakukan apapun dihadapan Mark.

Mark kemudian menggenggam tangan Haechan yang sedaritadi bertautan resah, Haechan yang terkejut pun sedikit mendongak menatap Mark yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mata mereka berdua saling bertemu, menyelami indahnya mata masing-masing.

Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Haechan sendiri tidak kuat jika harus menatap Mark setelah kejadian di kelas tadi, namun dengan cepat Mark memegang dagu Haechan. Memaksa agar kontak mata mereka tidak terputus.

 _Ibu, maafkan anakmu yang kurang ajar ini_ – Mark

Mark segera memutus jarak diantara keduanya, bibirnya dengan lancang melumat bibir Haechan yang mengganggunya seharian ini. Haechan yang tidak siap dengan hal ini hanya bisa memegang bahu Mark karena rasanya kaki miliknya menjadi lemah membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

Ciuman yang diberikan Mark sangat memabukkan, Haechan bahkan tidak peduli dengan apapun hanya menikmati dan membalas ciuman dari Mark. Sementara Mark merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa, bibir milik Haechan benar-benar terasa manis seperti coklat. Selain itu, Haechan yang membalas ciumannya membuat rasa percaya diri Mark bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Setelah Haechan memukul pelan dada Mark seolah memberikan kode bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen, Mark dengan sedikit kecewa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Keduanya terengah dengan wajah memerah dan bibir Haechan yang sedikit membengkak, sangat indah.

"Jadi?"

"Apa Haechan?"

"Aku butuh penjelasan, sialan"

Haechan kesal, kenapa Mark tidak mengerti kemana arah pertanyaannya. Mark terkekeh kemudian memeluk Haechan dan mengelus rambutnya, beruntung baginya karena kali ini ia tidak dihadiahi tendangan atau cubitan maut karena Haechan selalu kesal jika ia mengelus kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku suka padamu"

"Sejak kapan?"

"tidak tau yang penting aku suka padamu"

Haechan menatap Mark dengan kesal dan juga bingung.

"Ayo pacaran"

Haechan kemudian tertawa sinis mendengar perkataan Mark, benar-benar tipikal Mark. Tidak romantis.

"Dasar Mark Lee bodoh!"

Haechan pun meninjak kaki Mark dengan kejam lalu meninggalkan lelaki itu, padahal dia kan ingin di tembak dengan cara yang romantis bukan seperti ini.

"Hei sayangku, pacarku, manisku jangan tinggalkan aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Aku tidak tau sebenarnya aku nulis apaan tetapi ini untuk menuntaskan rasa rindu ku pada hyuck dan juga momen markhyuck T.T**

 **Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini ^^**


End file.
